YRU
YRU (ausgesprochen „why are you“ engl. für „wieso bist du“) ist eine Rockband aus Bern, die 2006 von Philipp Beyeler (Schlagzeug), Michael Trittibach (Gitarre) und Christian Wenger (Bass) gegründet wurde. Mit Lars Uebersax (Hammond-Orgel), Stefan Caduff (Gesang) und Daniel Dummermuth (Gitarre) wurde sie komplettiert. Geschichte 2008 veröffentlichte die Band ihr erstes Album Follow the Lights. Der Titel Song for everyone wurde für über zwei Jahre vom nationalen TV-Sender SF zwei in der Sendung Roboclip ausgestrahlt. Auch VIVA stellte den Song auf Swizz Mix vor. 2009 wurden sie in die Top 8 im Waldbühne Contest für das Gurtenfestival '09 gewählt und konnten im berühmten Bierhübeli auftreten. Kurze Zeit später verliess Daniel Dummermuth die Band und wurde durch Manuel Meier ersetzt, Daniel machte aber noch die Aufnahmen für das nächste Album. Im Sommer 2010 veröffentlichten sie ihre zweite CD Punkrock & Butterflies, die ihr Debüt auf ITunes machte, oder aber auch wie schon das erste Album Follow the Lights, was aber schon vergriffen ist, im CD-Laden Zig Zag in Thun erhältlich ist. Christian Wenger verliess anschliessend die Band und Rafael Costa, ein langjähriger Freund der Band, füllte die Lücke. Momentan arbeiten sie an der dritten CD Still A Capitalist. Stil YRU zelebrieren seit 2006 Psychedelic Alternative Music. Wenn man so will, kann man sie gern als The Doors oder Deep Purple unserer Zeit betrachten. In klassischer Rock-Besetzung, ergänzt um wuchtige Hammond-Orgel-Sounds, kommen sie daher. Als Einflüsse geben sie The Doors, Pink Floyd, Deep Purple, Jimi Hendrix, Madrugada, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Ben Harper, Pearl Jam, Manic Street Preachers, Cake, Incubus, NOFX, Zero7 und Why? an. Presse Ihr Video zum Song for everyone wurde inspiriert von der Free Hugs Campaign und wurde erstmals im Oktober 2008 von VIVA in der Sendung Swizz Mix ausgestrahlt. Das Schweizer Fernsehen mit der Sendung Roboclip auf SF zwei strahlte es vom November 2008 bis März 2011 aus. Zudem wurde das Video auch vom legendären Dani Beck entdeckt und in seiner Sendung Musicnight vorgestellt. YRU's erste Radioerscheinung war der Musiktipp auf DRS 3 am 20. July 2009 sowie auf regionalen Sendern wie zb. Neo 1 wo sie auch ihr erstes Radio-Interview gaben. Ihr erstes Interview für eine Zeitung war für die Berner Zeitung am 5. Oktober 2009 . Das erste Videointerview wurde von der Berner Zeitung am 18. August 2010 gedreht. (Zitat Berner Zeitung: „Die Philosophen der Berner Band-Szene gaben gegenüber Bernerzeitung.ch Auskunft über ihr musikalisches Schaffen.“) Diskografie Alben * Follow the Lights (2008) #„Follow the signs“ #„Lights“ #„Billy Ray“ #„W.A.Y.“ #„One step left behind“ #„Hurricane“ #„Song for everyone“ *''Punkrock & Butterflies'' (2010) #„All We Wanted“ #„Change“ #„Rival“ #„Butterflies“ #„We Recommend“ #„Song For Everyone“ #Criminal Purpose“ #„To Die For“ #„Cause & Effect“ #„Ghosts“ #„Probably“ #„Little Fat Kid“ #„Sober“ Referenzen Weblinks *myspace *restorm.com *last.fm *mx3 Wikilinks - Wikis & Websites mit Artikeln zum Thema (Trage deinen Link zum Artikel ein, wenn du eine Seite zum Thema oder diesen Artikel in dein Wiki exportiert hast) * Website/XY-Wiki: Artikelname Social Networks Netzwerke Blogs Twitter |title=Infos über bei Twitter|subtitle= }} Kategorie:Alternative-Rock-Band Kategorie:Rockband Kategorie:Schweizerische Band Kategorie:Psychedelic-Rock-Band Kategorie:Alle Artikel